


Stubborn Is As Stubborn Does

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BoFA, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not allergic. You're stubborn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Is As Stubborn Does

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Thranduil's movements after the battle were a little bit... awkward during his scene with Legoland. So... this happened, because we never really get to see his back, we get to see his cloak, but from the angle we see it, it looks like part of it is torn so...

It starts as a burning pain in his back. He gasps and pulls away, blade tearing through skin. He spins, sword singing and cuts down the orc who landed the blow. His vision blurs for a moment, he forces himself to focus.

"Galion." he calls, moving back towards his guard, they circle around him, protecting him. "Galion." his friend is at his side in an instant.

"Mellon nin?" Galion asks, Thranduil sways, the world spinning around him. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine." Thranduil answers immediately, even as Galion attempts to check his wound. "Am merely informing you so if I pass out you'll know why."

"We're falling back to the tents." Galion decides, Thranduil shakes his head.

"Just stop the bleeding and I'll be tended when the battle is over." Thranduil commands, they do not have time for this.

"Fine. But you _are_ going to be tended."

"You have my word."

* * *

Thranduil escapes the moment the fighting ends, Galion is distracted by a concussion and Thranduil doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He needs to find Legolas, needs to find his son. He walks through the ruins and notes the wounds that felled the orcs. Wounds made by elven weapons. He hears the smallest movement around the corner and he looks up in time to see Legolas step into the ruins.

"I can't stay here." Legolas says, Thranduil would fight him on this any other day, but not now.

"Where will you go?" He is careful, Legolas cannot be allowed to see his back, not once, and he doesn't. Thranduil thinks he's caught when his movements lack their usual grace but the events of the last few days have played havoc on Legolas' state of mind as they have played havoc on his own. Legolas notices nothing. Thranduil watches his son go and he knows they will have a lot to speak of when he returns.

Thranduil still needs to find his other wayward warrior.

* * *

Thranduil is failing. His strength is waning, his vision is spotted at best, and his mind is slow.

"Aran nin?" Thranduil feels like he's underwater as he slowly glances at the one who calls him.

"Tauriel." he responds, voice quiet. "Oh." he murmurs as his legs give way beneath him and his eyes roll back.

* * *

Consciousness is slow to return to him. The pain is not. He gives a small groan and opens his eyes, confused to find himself lying on his stomach on the bed inside his tent.

"Don't even think about moving." a voice calls beside him and he sighs.

"I would not dream of it, mellon." Thranduil replies, sulkily.

"I hope you know how very not impressed I am with you." Galion says, scowling. Thranduil closes his eyes, and gets as comfortable as he can with the smallest movements.

"Sorry, naneth, I shall endeavor to do better next time." Thranduil quips, tiredly.

"You better." Galion replies, "I refuse to be the one who informs your son that you're dead simply because you refused to see a healer."

"Legolas would understand." Thranduil responds, smirking. "Eru knows we're both allergic to them."

"You're not allergic. You're stubborn." Galion scowls, Thranduil chuckles but doesn't reply. "You know where Legolas has gone then?"

"Yes. I sent him North. How did you know?"

"Once, you were dying of a spider bite, and, even though you were delusional beyond belief, you wouldn't rest or take your medicine unless Legolas was at your bedside. We've just won a great battle, one in which no one knew where Legolas was for the majority of it, and one in which none of us can find him in the aftermath of, yet you haven't asked after him once."

"Oh." Thranduil sighs. "He has chosen to exile himself for the time being. I thought it best not to fight him."

"More like you didn't have the energy left to fight him." Galion responds, frowning.

"Perhaps. In any case, he is gone now. We shall simply have to wait for his return."

"Right. And you're going to be a good king and obey your healers, because I'm not explaining to your son why when he returns, from his self-imposed exile, ready and wanting to see you he can't because you're dead." Thranduil groans and makes a face.

"Fine. But I make no promises."

"Thranduil. You didn't even keep the last promise you made me, what makes you think I'd believe you this time even if you did make one?" Galion asks, eyebrow raised. Thranduil hums in thought for a moment.

"Oh." he exclaims, frowning. "That is a good point..."


End file.
